The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex plant, botanically known as Ilex aquifolium ‘GDJ’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘GDJ’. ‘GDJ’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for container and landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘GDJ’, in 2011 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of the Ilex aquifolium cultivar ‘Alaska’ (not patented) in a container block at his nursery in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands in 2011. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.